The present invent relates to a power scooter and, more specifically, to a brake lever-controlled power scooter control system, which controls the operation of the motor of the power scooter subject to the moving speed of the power scooter and the position of the brake lever.
A regular power scooter, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a motor A, a belt transmission mechanism coupled between the output shaft of the motor A and the rear wheels C, and a front brake E controlled by a brake lever to stop the front wheel F from rotation. This structure of power scooter has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because battery power supply is constantly maintained connected to the motor A after the power scooter has been started or during the movement of the power scooter, much battery energy is wasted when the power scooter is temporarily stopped or the speed of the power scooter is reduced.
2. Because the motor A keeps consuming battery power after started the power scooter, much battery energy is wasted when operating the front brake E to reduce the speed of the power scooter.
3. Because the motor A is connected to a control unit, which controls the operation of the motor A, it receives a load from the control unit when the user moves the power scooter after the motor A has been turned off, and the user must employ much effort to move the power scooter.
4. When the motor A is rotated after power off, a reverse potential may be produced to damage the control unit.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a brake lever-controlled power scooter control system, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the brake lever-controlled power scooter control system comprises a control unit electrically connected between the battery and motor of the power scooter and adapted to control the operation of the motor subject to the moving speed of the power scooter, and switch means electrically connected between the control unit and the motor of the power scooter coupled to the brake lever of the power scooter to close the circuit between the control unit and the motor of the power scooter when the brake lever is released, or to open the circuit between the control unit and the motor of the power scooter when the brake lever is depressed. When the user presses the brake lever to reduce the moving speed of the power scooter, the switch is switched off to cut off power supply from the motor, preventing waste of power energy. When the user moves the power scooter after the motor has been turned off, the user can press the brake lever to a mid position to cut off the circuit between the motor and the control unit, prohibiting the control unit from a reverse potential damage.